La fin d'un Rien, la fin d'un Tout
by Mery-M-E-Arrow
Summary: SPOILERS 17 LUNES ! La mort de Lila du point de vue d'un certain personnage...


Note de l'auteur : Attention **SPOILERS 17 LUNES !**

**Bonne lecture :)  
**

* * *

**La fin d'un rien, la fin d'un tout.**

**

* * *

**

_**POV Macon**_

Abraham était finalement parti, un sourire mauvais et mesquin sur les lèvres – sourire que je ne saurais expliquer. Abraham vivant… Tout se compliquait soudainement. Abraham ne pouvait qu'être le signe d'un mauvais augure. J'allais devoir convaincre Jane de partir, de se faire oublier, de cesser ses recherches, d'abandonner. C'était une mission impossible, mais je devais essayer. Peut-être qu'avec l'aide de Marian, si nous insistions sur la sécurité de sa famille, elle se laisserait convaincre. Peut-être. Jane était têtue, un défaut autant qu'une qualité.

Je soupirai, le cœur serré comme à chaque fois que je pensais à elle. Je savais que c'était Lila désormais. Je savais aussi que je devrais cesser de l'appeler Jane, y compris – et surtout – dans mon esprit. D'ailleurs je devrais m'efforcer de cesser de penser à elle, mais ça m'était impossible, je l'avais dans la peau pour notre plus grand malheur.

Lila Jane Evers… _Wate_. Lila Evers Wate. _Lila Wate_. Jane Ravenwood sonnait tellement mieux au creux de mon oreille. J'aurai voulu être celui dont elle porte le nom, j'aurai voulu être celui qui la rend heureux, celui à côté de qui elle se réveillerait chaque matin, celui qu'elle réprimanderait pour ne pas avoir refermé le tube de dentifrice, celui avec qui elle se disputerait pour savoir quelle marque de céréale prendre. J'aurai aimé toutes ces choses. J'aurai aimé vivre avec elle, me marier avec elle. Être le père de son enfant. Pouvoir l'aimer, à jamais, aux yeux de tous.

Mais c'était impossible. Les Mortels ont cette expression selon laquelle le temps atténue toutes les souffrances. C'est faux. Certaines plaies restent toujours à vif. Les années avaient passées, mais mon amour pour elle était toujours intact, comme au premier jour, peut-être même plus fort qu'au premier jour.

Je secouai la tête. Inutile d'y penser, ça n'amènerai rien de bon. J'avais compris depuis bien longtemps que notre relation était vouée à l'échec, je le savais avant même que nous nous fréquentions. Bien que cela soit toujours douloureux de penser qu'un autre puisse lui plaire, qu'un autre puisse la toucher, la caresser, l'embrasser, l'enlacer… Je réprimais un frisson. J'aurai voulu être le seul à avoir accès à sa personne. C'était douloureux d'avoir à la partager – ou plutôt, de l'avoir abandonné entièrement à un autre. Mais j'étais tout de même heureux qu'elle puisse être heureuse, qu'elle puisse avoir construit une vie, une famille. Elle le méritait. Plus que moi. Jane n'existait plus vraiment à présent, elle avait cédé le terrain à Lila, Lila Wate.

Mais je savais que quoiqu'il advienne, elle resterait ma Jane, ma Lila Jane. Son nom raisonnait comme une berceuse à mes oreilles. Je ne l'avais pas vu depuis des années. J'étais sans doute encore en état de choc, et la venue d'Abraham n'avait rien arrangée. Jane était venue jusqu'ici. Et je n'avais pu avoir le temps de lui parler vraiment, de la toucher. J'aurai aimé pouvoir à nouveau caresser ses cheveux, la prendre dans mes bras comme autrefois. Elle aurait refusé bien sûr. Lila était aussi droite et juste que ma Jane du passé. Elle ne tromperait pas son mari, elle l'aimait. Elle l'aimait. Peut-être aurais-je au moins pu lui serrer la main, rien que sentir la douceur de sa peau m'aurait contenté pour un siècle. Mais non. Elle était trop sur ses gardes, peut-être avait-elle peur de moi – je ne pouvais l'en blâmer, j'avais tout fait pour – ou peut-être avait-elle peur de ses sentiments ?

Je me passais une main désespérée sur le visage. Je n'avais plus qu'une seule chose à faire pour oublier tout ça le temps d'une nuit au moins : travailler, lire, éplucher des milliers de livres. Je n'allais cependant que très rarement à la Lunae Libri moi-même, Marian se faisant un devoir de m'apporter les livres que je lui commandais. La bibliothèque ne faisait que me rappeler Jane : son odeur qui s'installait dans le moindre recoin, ses marques pages pour le moins excentriques qui se dispersait ici et là, ses notes éparpillées dans ce qu'elle qualifiait toujours de bazar organisé… Sans compter le risque de l'y croiser en chaire et en os. Non, ça m'était insupportable, et je suppose que ça le serait également pour Jane. C'est pourquoi Marian se chargeait très volontairement de faire la correspondance entre nous deux, sans jamais rechigner. Une brave femme, sympathique et compréhensive qui avait le don, tout comme sa meilleure amie, de vous faire avouer vos plus sombres secrets. Il était donc plus simple que Marian me les mène dans mon bureau des Tunnels.

M'engloutir sous les milliers de livres sont recelait la Lunae Libri me permettait d'oublier. Oublier que je n'étais pas Mortel. Oublier qu'elle n'était pas Enchanteresse. Oublier qu'elle était Mortelle. Oublier que j'étais dangereux pour elle. Oublier que je ne pourrais lui apporter rien de bon. Oublier que Jane était maintenant Lila. Oublier que Lila avait une famille. Un mari. Un enfant. Un lit conjugal. Oublier qu'un autre homme partageait tout avec elle. Oublier que je n'avais pas ma place dans sa vie. Oublier notre histoire. M'oublier à défaut de l'oublier.

Parfois je trouvais un petit mot, une note. Son écriture m'était reconnaissable entre milles. Elle décrivait toujours l'humeur de Jane. Parfois calme, posée, réfléchis, soignée, sérieuse, délicate, fine d'autres fois vive, épaisse, brutale, rapide, soucieuse, ailleurs. Tout ce qui la faisait Elle. Les mots n'étaient jamais personnels cependant. D'une part ça n'était pas très intime comme moyen de communication et d'autre part… eh bien Jane était trop droite d'esprit et de morale pour envoyer des mots doux à _un autre_. Pourtant, je ne pouvais jamais empêcher un fin et rare sourire de fleurir sur mes lèvres lorsque je sentais son odeur dans mon bureau, sourire qui s'agrandissait toujours lorsque je découvrais le petit mot. J'aimais qu'elle me tienne informé de l'avancée de ses recherches, c'était la preuve qu'elle ne m'oubliait pas vraiment. Que quelque part, Jane était toujours là.

Même si je savais que notre histoire n'aurait jamais aucune chance de recommencer, je n'étais qu'un homme. Un homme avec ses espoirs naïfs qui lui évitaient de sombrer. Je ne pouvais m'empêcher d'espérer que Jane trouve la solution pour qu'un Mortel et un Enchanteur puissent s'unir. Si elle la trouvait… Alors le seul obstacle entre nous serait ce Mortel dont elle était amoureuse à présent. Mais un rival n'est jamais un obstacle insurmontable en amour. D'accord il y avait aussi Ethan, son fils, mais combien d'enfants vivent avec des parents séparés ? Peut-être qu'en trouvant une solution Lila redeviendrait Jane. Peut-être qu'elle me reviendrait enfin.

C'est utopique, j'en suis conscient. Totalement impossible. _Lila_ ne m'aime pas. Pas vraiment. Elle m'appréciait, j'avais une place toute réservée dans son cœur, et j'en étais heureux – du moins j'essayais de m'en convaincre. Mais elle en aimait un autre. Un Mortel. Qui n'est pas moi. Jaloux d'un Mortel… Si Abraham était mort il s'en retournerait dans sa tombe !

J'essayais, sou soupirant, de me concentrer sur l'ouvrage sur la guerre de Sécession que j'avais dans les mains. Sans succès. Jane hantait mes pensées. Et avec Jane, Abraham apparaissant sournoisement dans mon cerveau. Je lâchais mon livre, je n'arriverai pas à penser à autre chose ce soir. Abraham était vivant ! Il était revenu. Pourquoi ? Pourquoi refaisait-il surface maintenant ? Que voulait-il ? Il voulait forcément quelque chose. Et Jane devait probablement savoir de quoi il s'agit. Quelle autre explication ? Je devais découvrir comment Jane avait su qu'il était en vie et ici. Je devais découvrir pourquoi il était revenu et pourquoi il s'en était pris à Jane. Je devais savoir sur quoi Jane avait mit le doigt. Et surtout, je devais savoir si Jane était encore en danger. Et je devais la protéger.

Je devais la trouver, m'assurer qu'elle allait bien. Qu'elle me dise ce qu'elle sait. Si elle ne savait rien, elle n'aurait pas pris la peine de venir me voir en personne. Pour qu'elle vienne, qu'elle franchisse cette barrière invisible après tant d'année, ça devait être crucial. Mais je ne pouvais pas débarquer en plein Gatlin comme ça. Pas après tant d'années à vivre en reclus, en ermite. En exil. Je ne pouvais pas sonner chez les Wate, que je ne connaissais ni d'Ève ni d'Adam, et demander à parler à Jane – à Lila, Amma en ferait une attaque. Elle m'incendierait, Marian aussi, Lila aussi. Et je m'incendierais moi-même je crois. C'était impossible.

La bibliothèque ! Marian devait y être, comme à son habitude. Elle contacterait Jane pour moi. Avec un peu de chance Jane avait mit son amie dans la confidence. Je m'engouffrais dans les Tunnels d'un pas vif, sans prendre le temps d'enfiler un quelconque par-dessus. La bibliothèque n'était pas si éloignée de Gatlin lorsqu'on connaissait les Tunnels.

La bibliothèque municipale de Gatlin était sombre, froide et silencieuse lorsque j'y pénétrais. Personne ne semblait y être, c'était étrange car Marian ne rentre habituellement pas si tôt, elle n'arrive jamais à se défaire de ses livres et de ses recherches – encore un point commun avec Jane. Je fis rapidement le tour de la bibliothèque et constatait qu'effectivement personne n'y était. Pourtant la lumière du bureau de Jane et Marian était allumée. Les livres n'avaient pas été rangés. Tout était comme si Marian était partie rapidement, en urgence.

Je sentis mon estomac se nouer. Je revoyais le sourire mauvais d'Abraham, ses menaces, ses allusions à Sarafine, sa haine pour les Mortels. Je m'assis sur le fauteuil de Jane, me laissant envelopper par sa chaleur et son odeur, essayant au mieux de repousser cet horrible pressentiment qui me hantait. Marian avait simplement dû oublier quelque chose d'important et serait de retour d'une seconde à l'autre, me réprimandant d'être venu jusqu'ici. Ou peut-être que Jane viendrait la première, auquel cas je me jurai d'enfin lui parler.

Si ça ne tenait qu'à moi, je serais déjà dehors à la chercher, j'aurai déjà sonné chez les Wate, malgré la menace d'Amma. Je ne resterai pas assis ici, à attendre. Mais Jane ne me pardonnerait jamais d'être venu chez elle, d'avoir rencontré son mari, d'avoir donné une raison de ragoter aux habitants de Gatlin parce que « ce Vieux Fou de Ravenwood » était venu chez les Wate ! Elle m'en aurait voulu, et s'il y a une chose que je ne veux pas c'est perdre le peu qu'il me reste de Jane. J'avais encore une part de sa confiance, de son respect, son amitié. J'avais encore de l'importance. Et ça comptait plus que tout.

J'ignore combien de temps j'ai attendu dans cette chaise, une veste de Jane dans les mains, laissant le froid me mordre sans ciller. Je me perdais dans mes pensées, dans mes fantasmes d'un monde où Enchanteurs et Mortels peuvent s'unir dans mes utopies d'un monde où Jane serait juste Jane, Jane Ravenwood dans mes songes les plus impossibles. Je le savais, c'était impossible, mais les pensées ont cette fâcheuse tendance à revenir vous hanter encore et encore jusqu'à ce que vous trouviez un semblant de solution aux problèmes les moins solvables, jusqu'à ce que vous trouviez un moyen de contourner toutes les règles, tous les problèmes pour atteindre votre but ultime. Et lorsque vous rouvrez les yeux sur le monde réel, vous vous apercevez que rien n'est possible. Mais c'est tellement douloureux que vous vous renfermez alors immédiatement sur vous-même pour retourner dans ce monde imaginaire où rien n'est impossible, même un Incube heureux.

Je sursautai en entendant une porte claquer. Dehors, une tempête faisait rage et la pluie faisait un boucan infernal. Les pas se rapprochèrent du bureau, dont j'avais laissé la porte ouverte. Le pas était lourd, trainant, mouillé. Ça n'était pas Jane. J'en conclu que Marian revenait enfin. Elle passa le pas de la porte. Elle était trempée jusqu'aux os, son maquillage avait coulé de telle façon que j'ignorais si c'était dû à des larmes ou à la pluie.

- Marian ! M'exclamai-je. J'attends depuis des heures, je commençais à croire que tu avais fini ta journée.

Elle ne me répondit pas, ce qui était étonnant. Elle me fixait juste, les yeux vides.

- Marian ça va ? M'inquiétai-je. Il faut que tu me rendes un immense service je dois voir Ja… Lila, c'est important, elle a dû partir plus vite que prévus à cause d'Abraham, tu dois être au courant, et je dois lui parler de…

- Macon… me coupa-t-elle d'une voix faible et tremblante.

- Je sais, je ne devrais pas la…

- Macon, répéta-t-elle sur le même ton.

Elle ferma les yeux, et cette fois je discernais clairement des larmes sur ses joues. Ce n'était pas que la pluie. Ça ne ressemblait pas à Marian de montrer si clairement ses faiblesses, ça devait donc être grave. Je senti une boule m'enserrer la gorge et mon cœur se faire plus lourd.

- Que se passe-t-il ? demandai-je gravement.

Mais elle restait muette. Je la fis asseoir. Elle était en état de choc. Pourquoi ?

- Donne-moi juste le numéro de Ja… Lila, je lui dirais de venir, tu dois préférer lui parler à elle…

Je me fustigeais d'être autant maladroit. Je ne savais pas gérer ce genre de crise, ça n'était pas dans mes gènes. Ses sanglots redoublèrent. Je n'étais vraiment pas doué.

- Elle ne viendra pas, murmura-t-elle d'une voix cassée.

- Vous vous êtes disputée ? Tu sais bien qu'elle n'est pas rancunière, elle…

- Macon, m'interrompit-elle à nouveau. Toi comme moi savons que je ne pleurerai pas pour une dispute.

Je me tu. Oui, je le savais. Mais je ne voulais pas accepter que quelque chose de plus grave ait pu se produire.

- Elle ne viendra pas. Elle ne viendra plus Macon. Plus jamais.

Je me senti vaciller.

- Comment ça ? Elle… Elle a déménagée ?

Je me sentais idiot d'avoir pu émettre une telle hypothèse, mais c'était ce qui était le moins douloureux à imaginer.

- Macon… souffla Marian, dévastée, d'une voix étouffée de sanglots. Lila est morte ce soir. Accident de voiture.

Je reculais d'un pas, accusant le coup comme un coup de poing en pleine poitrine. Mon cœur se serra à un tel point que je cru qu'il allait s'arrêter. J'aurai préféré. Ce n'était pas possible. Pas elle. Non. Non ! Je secouai la tête, refusant d'accepter. Comment accepter une telle chose ? Marian se trompait. Jane ne pouvait pas être… partie. Pourtant, je voyais à son regard qu'elle ne mentait pas, qu'elle ne se trompait pas, qu'elle aimerait, mais que c'était la vérité. Et que ça faisait mal. Vraiment mal.

Je partais en courant ignorant Marian, l'oubliant à vrai dire. Peu m'importait sa peine à cet instant, la mienne était déjà un fardeau trop lourd à porter. Je ne me souciais alors plus de Gatlin, de ma réputation, de ce qu'on attendais de moi, de ce que je suis censé faire. Je devais en avoir le cœur net. Je sorti sous la pluie battante, toujours en courant. Gatlin n'était pas grand s'il y avait eu un accident de voiture, je le verrai. Et je le vis.

Droit devant moi. Je m'arrêtais net. Il n'y avait que trois Stop à Gatlin. La voiture de Jane était emboutie dans l'un d'eux. Ça ne collait pas. A quelle vitesse roulait Jane pour mourir dans cet accident ? Elle était pourtant respectueuse du code de la route, même lorsqu'elle avait le démon aux trousses – dans le sens propre du terme. Je laissais la pluie me dissimuler, me frapper, me heurter, se mêler à des larmes dont je me fichais. C'était trop. J'aurai voulu mourir à cet instant. La vie sans Jane me paraissait dénuée de tout sens. Je ne pouvais pas l'avoir, je le savais, mais la savoir en vie me rendait heureux en soi. Sa vie me faisait vivre. Sans elle… qu'avais-je ? Des problèmes. Rien d'autres que des problèmes.

Une autre silhouette se cachait dans l'ombre d'un toit. Nos yeux se croisèrent, des yeux qui ne ressemblaient à rien de Mortel. Je ne pouvais pas ne pas la reconnaître. Sarafine. Cette demi-sœur dont je nie l'existence. Malgré le vent, le tonnerre et la pluie, je l'entendis. Son rire. Cruel, mesquin, victorieux. C'était elle. Tout prenait sens.

Je sentis une vague de rage m'immerger, recouvrant presque toute la peine qui me martelait de l'intérieur. Elle ne rit que davantage avant de disparaître, probablement signaler sa victoire à Abraham, me laissant seul face à une voiture détruite, du sang. Un corps. Son corps. Seul face à une tempête qui ne s'achèverait jamais. Seul face à mes démons. Seul face à ma rage et à mon chagrin.

Seul. Sans Jane. Sans même Lila Wate. Juste… Seul. A jamais...

* * *

Voilà, alors qu'en pensez-vous ?

Quand j'ai lu 17 lunes j'ai juste vraiment adoré le couple Macon/Lila Jane et j'ai pleins d'idées qui me trotte dans la tête donc j'ai enfin pris un stylo (soudaine montée d'inspiration en cours ! ^^). J'espère que ça vous a plu !

Review ? :)


End file.
